Underneath the Ashes
by SlayerSecret
Summary: This story is about the Karpov/counterfeit drug storyline everything, remains the same as it happened on the show, but be sure that by the end of this story Jasam will be together half the fun is getting there with one or two dashes of Lusam along the way
1. Chapter 1

Underneath the ashes

Summary: This story is about the Karpov/counterfeit drug storyline, with a Jasam twist

Chapter 1

Jason stood at the docks he had a lot on his mind; like the fact that his best friend and former business partner, Sonny Corinthos was working as a consultant for the Karpov crime family. They were well known throughout Europe as being ruthless, and they in the process of trying to make Port Charles part of their empire. Apparently, one of the other crime families, daughter, Claudia Zacchara had found out this information by witnessing the meeting between the head of the Karpov organization and Sonny.

Sonny had recently decided to sever all ties between him and the mob, because his son had gotten struck by a stray bullet while he was visiting his father at one of the many warehouses on the owned. Michael was now in a coma in critical condition at General Hospital. The doctors were unsure is Michael would ever wake up.

_I should have been there, I promised him when he was a little boy that I'd always be there for him and to also protect his family, for the first year of his life he was my son. I knew that Sonny would make a great father for Michael. I thought Michael would be safer with him. Away from the danger, away from the constant violence that I have to deal with every day, but look what happened to him as a result of Sonny being in the mob, he's hovering between life and death as we speak. No 10 year old little boy should have to go through what Michael is experiencing right now. What about my son Jake? Did I really make the right decision, by letting another man raise my son as his own? What does the future hold for me? Am I destiny to walk this life alone? _

Before Jason could finish his train of thought, he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing; Jason reached into his left pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Morgan."

"Jason. Its Stan I've been watching Pier 30, and you'll never believe who I saw, talking with Karpov, it was Sam, and they seem to be discussing some sort of business transaction.

Jason was totally caught by surprise, "Continue surveillance and make sure you remain unseen and wait till I get there. With that Jason abruptly ended the call and began walking the 2 ½ blocks toward the pier.

Jason had always prided himself on being able to sense danger. It was something that he had perfected throughout the years it pretty much came with the territory of being a mob enforcer. And his instinct was telling him that Sam was in more trouble than she ever bargained for.

When he reached the pier, he surveyed the area nothing was out of place except a very unsettling discussion that Sam was engaged in with a notorious Russian mobster.

"Thanks, for handling the situation Stan, I really appreciate it." Jason said, letting his presence been known to Stan.

He just nodded and handed over an extra pair of binoculars and that he just happened to have.

--

Sam had to stop herself from shivering, not from the cold but from the man standing before her. Andre Karpov was a very powerful man, based on the research that Sam had conducted before this meeting ever took place.

"…So the merchandise you will be handling has to be transferred from Massachusetts Bay to the harbor in Port Charles. The shipments and the size of the cargo are subject to change as time goes on. I may also ask you to go to different ports for me on the eastern seaboard. I trust that you will be able to handle this, Miss McCall?

"As long as you can pay me in cash, Mr. Karpov, I won't have any problem getting or receiving any of your merchandise." Sam stated confidently.

"Excellent, welcome to the Karpov organization, I shall contact you in a few days to give you the instructions for the first shipment." Andre said as he turned on his heel.

Sam waited until she couldn't hear any more footsteps, and then she pulled out her cell phone and pressed eight which was Lucky's entry on her speed dial it was then that she remembered that she couldn't call Lucky because she supposedly had a very public breakup. Sighing she turned, and began walking towards where she had parked her car.

--

Jason watched as the meeting wrapped up and saw Sam take out her cell phone and press a button before snapping it shut again and turned toward her car. Jason jumped in his black Ford Explorer, following Sam home.

--

Sam had just gotten herself some mineral water, and was about to turn on the television she heard a knock, having no idea who it could possibly be since it was after nine o'clock in the evening. She knew for a fact the lucky didn't get off work until 11. And he usually called at around 11:45 to make sure she was okay and to see if it was possible for him to come over. Regardless of who it was Sam knew from the way it than knocking was that the person was definitely not going away.

She opened the door and much to her dismay, there stood her ex-fiancé, Jason Morgan, Sam's mood changed instantly, and it wasn't a good change, her posture became stiff and rigid and her eyes were filled with hatred.

"Can I come in? Jason asked.

"Do what you want; it's a free country, although for the life of me I don't understand, what the hell you're doing here." Sam spat out.

Jason knew that was as close as he was going to get to an invitation into her apartment as he was going to get so he stepped across the threshold.

a Sam finally spoke, "I wish I could say that I'm glad to see you Jason, but that's obviously not going to happen, so why don't you tell me what you want so you can get the hell out of my house."

As usual Jason's face did not change in the slightest, he simply asked, "what were you doing on Pier 30 talking with a man in the Russian mafia?"

"What the hell difference does it make to you anyway, you made it clear that you didn't care if I lived or died two months ago. I don't have to justify my actions to you anymore." Sam stated.

"Ever since Sonny signed over his rights to Michael and Morgan he's been acting very strange towards me." Jason started.

"Gee I wonder why it couldn't possibly be the fact that you had the man sign over his rights to his children, by blackmail." Sam said with complete disdain, wondering why she had ever fall in love with someone who is an egotistical jackass.

"Sam and you know it was for the best."Jason desperately failing to convince Sam that he was doing what he thought was for the best at that time.

"Says who oh that's right, the Almighty Jason Morgan." Sam said, taking a drink of her vodka and tonic, as she sat down on her couch.

"What were you doing on Pier 30 with Andre Karpov the head of the Russian mafia?"Jason asked again.

"Well if you must know I'm the pilot of one of his ships." Sam answered.

"What!! You have got to be joking, from what Spinelli and I have uncovered about him. He deals in illegal drugs." Jason said flabbergasted.

"Now before you say anything let me explain, the new clinic than Nikolas just opened, has treated several patients, from the surrounding hospitals come to find out that the drugs that those patients were subscribed or counterfeit drugs. I came up with the idea of me going undercover to try to figure out who's supplying the illegal drugs. There was only one potential problem with me going undercover. The fact that I'm Lucky's girlfriend wouldn't help the situation and in fact it would make it worse. So in order for this undercover operation work, we had a very public breakup. If I find anything I will take that information to the police and continue working with Karpov as long as I need to in order to get the counterfeit drugs off the market." Sam replied matter-of-factly.

"So, now that you're broken up with Lucky you decide to risk life and limb to bring down a world-renowned drug dealer do you even care that you're putting your life in unnecessary danger?" Jason asked.

"Technically Lucky and I aren't broken up. We staged a very public breakup to make sure that my cover was not blown." Sam said.

"Oh, was the only thing that Jason managed to utter with that, he said goodbye and told her that he would check in on her occasionally to get more information on Karpov's dealings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Jason drove back home the conversation that he had just had with Sam replayed in his mind. When she revealed the fact that she was still secretly see Lucky that their breakup was only for appearance sake to keep up the undercover operation. Jason felt as if his heart had exploded inside his chest and he was bleeding to death internally.

After being with Elizabeth for a year and a half, Jason thought they were in a good place as a couple. Okay maybe that was a bold faced lie. Elizabeth had begun complaining about his job. They were never able to really spend time alone. And when they did in fact see each other all they did was argue.

He even began questioning whether or not, Jake was really his son, the boy seemed to be turning into a mini Lucky Spencer, and that worried Jason tremendously. Jake was almost two years old, with dark eyes and dark hair. Jason had yet to see anything that really resembled him. Elizabeth still didn't even want to tell Monica, his mother about her grandson. And her best friend was Jason's sister Emily who had just recently passed away.

In recent weeks Jason and it frequently found his mind wandering back to Sam. It seemed as though she was everywhere. Jason had no idea what it meant that he was sure of one thing he needed to find out why this was happening, because it certainly wasn't going away.

--

Entering his apartment he tossed his keys onto the desk, as he put his gun in the lockbox. Jason realized he needed something to help the unsettling feeling that seemed to radiate from his body. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and took out the bottle of tequila. It had been a long while since he had actually turned to the bottle in an effort to silence the thoughts that were running through his head. It was almost 2 ½ years ago, his mind began revisiting what caused him to pick up the bottle in the first place. He was looking everywhere for Sam, unable to find her he decided to check the lake house, where Sam's mother, stepfather and two sisters lived. He saw his fiancée having sex with her stepfather who just happens to be Jason's archenemy. He wasn't sure how he made it back to his apartment exactly. But once he got there he remembered throwing a lamp across the other side of the room and going straight to the liquor cabinet to get the tequila, and the rest as they say is history.

--.

A couple hours later, Jason reluctantly got out of bed since there was no way he was going to be able going to get to sleep. He picked up his cell phone, which was lying on the nightstand table.

"Stan, I need you to do some cyber sleuthing. I would have asked Spinelli, but he's in Connecticut visiting his grandmother. Can you give me a print out of all of Sonny's bank accounts, including the ones that he has in other countries, I need to know what transactions he is made within the last six weeks. I need them before noon today." Jason said before disconnecting the line.

Jason did something that he hadn't done it in a little over a year. He wasn't even he remembered her phone number correctly. His fingers trembled uncontrollably as he dialed the phone number he thought he would never call again.

The phone rang twice and then went to her voicemail.

This is Sam.. I am unable to answer my cell at this moment but if you leave a message and a phone number where I can reach you. I will gladly call you back as soon as I can

Jason bit his lip took a deep breath and left a message,

Hey, Sam, I'm sorry about ambushing you like I did yesterday. But there are still some things that I would like to discuss with you, so I would appreciate it if you would meet me at Jake's at 10 p.m. tonight. For old time's sake, it's really important. With that he ended the call crawled back into bed at around 3 a.m. in the morning. He finally managed to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were unexpected, issues with the shipment that Sam brought into Port Charles. It seemed that the PCPD had decided to check up on the harbor's activities. The Commissioner Mac Scorpio had ordered several warehouses be raided. Apparently he had gotten wind of the counterfeit drugs that plagued Nikolas' clinic. They had spent over two hours combing the warehouses for drugs. It was crystal clear to Sam that her boyfriend Lucky had not discussed the undercover operation with his boss. As a result, they were dangerously close to being found out. Say was actually brought in to the police station and put it into an interrogation room and questioned by Lucky's partner Detective Harper. She was definitely used to situations like these, although she really didn't understand why she was handcuffed to the table if she wasn't under arrest. After making her phone call to her lawyer, Diane she was led back into interrogation room one and handcuffed to the table. By this time it was almost 5 p.m, and Sam had no idea when she would actually get out of the police station. Sam was exhausted. She had been up for 18 hours straight, and she hadn't checked her cell phone. But she was sure that Karpov had left her a voicemail asking how the shipment landed and if there was any problems. Sam settled back into her chair and let her mind wander, memories begin creeping in her mind, and they were not just any memories of what was and what could have been.

Sam's Dream

_Joshua Morgan, where do you think you're going? The1 1/2 year old turned around and gave his mother the most innocent looking smile. _

_Me, a big boy, Mommy, me play with Lela. She couldn't help but smile at that, one thing, was for certain, he loved his older sister four-year-old Lila to death. _

_Not until we clean you up young man, she said sternly._

_And don't give me that look Mister, your filthy. I need to wash you up a little. You still have chocolate on your nose._

_No Bath! He screamed running in the opposite direction. _

_Joshua Alan Morgan!! Don't make me come and get you._

_You have until the count of three before I come and get you and you know what that means._

_1, 2, 2 and a half, 3, she said as she picked him up, no cookies for you. _

_With that proclamation, he began squirming and screaming, pretty soon the waterworks started._

_What's going on here? A voice said behind the two of them._

_Daddy!! Josh shouted excitedly reaching out his arms to his father._

_Your son doesn't want to take a bath.. not only that but he had me running after him as a result, he lost his desert privileges for tonight._

_Uh oh.._

_Is that true Josh? _

_He asked looking directly into his sons eyes_

_Josh only nodded and rested his head on his father's shoulder._

_Now you go with your mother and take a bath then we will have a nice dinner together._

_Jason said sternly to his son._

_Jason then handed the baby to Sam._

_I'm going to change and get ready for dinner. I'll see you in a little bit. Jason said._

_end of dream sequence_

Sam woke with a start, where had that dream come from? It had been a long time since Sam and dreamed about Jason.

--

As Sam walked out of the police station, she reached for her Blackberry, she had one voicemail.

Much to her surprise, she heard Jason's voice on her voicemail asking her to meet him at Jake's at 10. Sam checked her watch, it was 7:30. That gave her just enough time to go home and take a quick shower and relax a little at Jake's before meeting Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Sam entered Jake's bar, a rush of unwanted memories came back, she was still reeling from the dream that she had just experienced less than a half an hour ago. It seemed impossible to silence them. She still had no idea why she was here exactly but while she was here she would utilize the alcohol, pool table and whatever else I appealed to her at that very moment. At 10 minutes to eight the bar was already pretty packed. she thanked God that she had dressed appropriately in tight fitting black denim jeans and a red halter top that showed off a little bit of skin. The way the shirt was made, showed off just the right amount of cleavage and Sam's personal opinion. She had completed the outfit with 3 inch black boots. Her hair was cascading down her back the hairspray and also come with a little glitter that seemed to complement her complexion very nicely. The perfume that she wore was entitled Heaven. She approached the bar greeted Coleman, and ordered three shots of tequila, a bottle of Heineken. She quickly down the three shots of tequila, in quick succession Coleman watched her with amazement. Sam could definitely hold her liquor, which was surprising for her petite frame. And the look that Coleman was giving her at the very moment spoke volumes. She corked an eyebrow and looked at him as if daring him to say anything. He simply looked down and pretended to be busy. Sam then turned to survey the bar, seeing many businessmen who were having a cocktail before going home to their wives the pool table was crowded with four man who looked to be in college. Easy prey Sam thought as she approached the pool table.

"Mind if I join you or is this a private game? Sam asked, as she sauntered to the pool table.

"Nope" was all of the four boys could muster.

"To make this game more fair. You boys can pair up in teams of two, and I'll play by myself." Sam said.

"What are the stakes for this game?" one of the boys asked.

Simple, if I win, one of you boys owes me a drink.

"What if we win?" The boys inquired.

"You'll get a kiss and my phone number." Sam promised.

Four games, four shots of tequila and a beer later, Sam was on a roll, she had accomplished her goal she was numb and drunk.

Sam glanced toward the bar, and there was Jason in his traditional leather jacket denim jeans and a gray shirt.

Sam took the opportunity to appreciate the view from the pool tables she was still pissed at him of course but that didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate the view.

If her sweaty palms were any indication, he was still deadly.. hot. She then walked confidently up to Jason, and put on her game face.

All of her inhibitions towards Jason were gone, if she was haunted by memories of him. She'd make damn sure that he would be haunted by memories of her. It was only fair.

"Jason, I was summoned, and I'm just dying to know why, she said dryly.

"First I want to apologize for the way that I acted yesterday. I had no right to tail you, enter your home and demand answers." Jason said.

"Apology accepted, however I do still think you're an asshole. If we're finished here, I would like to get another beer and go back to my pool game." Sam stated.

"No actually we're not finished. I came here to get some answers and damn it I'm not leaving until I get them." Jason said trying to keep his temper in check.

"The only way you're getting answers out of me is if you beat me at a game of pool, you game?" Sam questioned, fire dancing in her eyes.

Jason simply rolled his eyes and nodded, he may as well get some recreational activity out of this conversation, and it may help to loosen him up a bit because he was having a hard time sleeping at night lately.

"Or if you want, we could play the strip pool?" Sam asked laying her offer on the table.

"Not a chance." Jason said as he took a swig from his bottle of Heineken.

"Suit yourself." Sam said with a hint of indifference.

Jason just smiled, as Sam racked up the balls. If memory served him correctly, this match will be over in 10 to 15 minutes tops he'd get the answers and then go home.

-20 minutes later-

Sam sunk her fifth ball and looked mighty pleased with herself. Jason was not doing very well tonight. He had only been up twice, and he managed to scratch both times.

Sam definitely noticed the difference and she was actually having fun with it. Making comments like, "what's wrong" or "are you feeling okay" suggestively wiggling her eyebrows, or bumping into him, when she was lining up for a shot.

Not that Jason really minded at that point, he had a nice view from where he was standing. And there could be worse scenarios no doubt his ex-fiancée was definitely a sex kitten.

And he obviously wasn't the only male in the bar that thought so judging by the looks guys were giving Sam for the last 20 minutes. There were at least five guys that were blatantly staring at HIS woman. Jason had to get out of there; it was like he had reverted back to caveman. And he was a hair's breadth away from pummeling everyone in the bar, for even breathing in her direction, without even talking to Sam about why he had wanted to meet her, he abruptly left the bar, promising Sam to call her tomorrow afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was no way in hell, this little game was over, despite the fact that she was really intoxicated Sam still managed to catch up with Jason.

"What's the matter Jason?" Sam asked innocently.

"I'm just tired Sam, that's all." Jason answered, hopping onto his motorcycle

"Okay, if you say so." Sam said nonchalantly as she reached in her pocket to grab her car keys so that she could drive home.

"Shit, where the hell are they?" Sam said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked full of concern

"Apparently I forgot my car keys; I have no way of getting home I guess I have to take a taxi." Sam continued as she turned on her heel walking toward a phone booth.

"Sam, I could drive you home." Jason said without even thinking about it.

Sam just took the helmet that Jason had in his extended hand, and hopped on the back of his bike. She immediately leaned into Jason's body and threaded her fingers around his waist. It felt like it always did, as if they were made for each other, she felt safe and protected. The world disappeared as Jason drove Sam back to her apartment. During the ride Sam didn't know when Sam laid her head on Jason's back and sighed, feeling complete contentment, she closed her eyes.

Much to Jason's surprise he actually enjoyed the ride, he was terrified what the future held but at the moment he didn't care. He was just in the moment; he vowed that Sam would be protected, by him no matter what the cost or the consequences.

All too soon Jason pulled up to Sam's apartment, the two of them just sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Sam reluctantly lifted her head, undoing the claps under her chin, and removed the helmet. It was at that moment the Jason decided to turn around, and the image that was behind him was utterly breathtaking. Sam was probably the only woman he knew who made helmet head look sexy, and the strand of hair that was always in Sam's eyes was out of place. Acting on autopilot, Jason tucked the strand of hair behind her right ear. As he did so she shivered, he used his thumb to trace the outline of her bottom lip he then tilted Sam's face up to look directly into her eyes. What he saw spoke volumes that shiver that she had just had was the tip of the iceberg. There was no mistaking it in her eyes he saw of pure desire in its basic form it was at that very moment that Jason lost complete control, he captured her lips in one of the most demanding yet tender kisses Jason had ever experienced. For several minutes, they just devoured each other's lips. Then before either of them realized what was happening each of their tongues were dueling for control.

Finally Jason gained back his self-control and reluctantly broke the passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have no idea what just came over me. Jason said with the guilty look on his face as he glanced up at Sam's face.

"You're full of shit, you know exactly what came over you, and don't patronize me." Sam said coldly.

"Thank you for the ride home." she continued, as she took a bobby pin out of her hair and proceeded to unlock the front door and slams it after she crossed the threshold.

Jason climbed on his bike, and started driving. Not really caring where he was going.

Suddenly Jason found himself in the parking lot of St. Luke's Church. He cut the ignition and walked toward the cemetery in the back of the church. It had been a long time since he visited this particular cemetery. He knelt in front of a small grave, as he did so, he wiped the dried leaves that covered the name plate. Looking skyward he began speaking,

_Hey, baby girl its daddy sorry I haven't been here in a long time I've just been really busy. I know that that's not an acceptable excuse. My life has just been crazy working, trying unsuccessfully to romance a woman who claims that she is the mother of my son. My behavior towards your mama has been atrocious in the last two years. I've done unspeakable things said unforgivable things to her. I'm so confused; nothing I seem to do is ever the right thing anymore_.

Suddenly out of no where Jason felt a slight breeze, but no leaves stirred. Instinctually Jason realized that there was a presence that hadn't been there a few seconds earlier, pivoting quickly he was astonished, there stood to his beloved grandmother Lila Morgan- Quartermaine. She looked as she always had, a lady with a kind smile that when all the way up to her eyes. She was wearing what looked to be a robe made out of satin and silk, her cheeks were rosy, her hair was pinned up in a neat little bun on top of her head, and she stood upright, just like his family had told him all those years ago after his accident.

Before Jason knew what was happening, she began talking as if this was a daily occurrence.

"Jason darling, how are you?"

"Grandmother?" came a choked reply.

"Yes, Jason it's me, but we have much more important things to discuss at this moment. I know you're questioning your relationship with Elizabeth and how that will affect Elizabeth's young children particularly the youngest Jake. And now your feelings have been reawakened toward Samantha McCall. There is a reason why this is all happening; the only thing that I can tell you is listen to your heart. It won't steer you wrong, I could not be any prouder of the man that you have become.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason awoke the next morning, dazed and confused. It was either a alcohol induced hallucination, or he might have really hallucinated in which case it may mean that the headaches he battled a couple years ago may be back.

But somehow Jason didn't think that was the case, upon serious reflection and a couple more beers when he got home. Jason began decoding the message that his isgrandmother relayed the first part that was most scary was that grandmother did not refer to Jake as her great-grandson. And that she had obviously had a premonition that something was going to happen between himself and Sam. She advised him to follow his heart, but he had always prided himself in the fact that he follows in his heart, unless it could lead to serious danger, but grandmother should've known that.

The one thing he knew for sure what he owed it to himself and Jake to find out if he was indeed the boy's father. And there was only one way to know for sure to the DNA test run on Jake and himself by an independent out-of-state lab. There were several obstacles along the way namely, Elisabeth and Lucky. Jason could easily handle the situation with Elizabeth. He could easily pick his way into her apartment when she was working or he could put together a romantic evening with her with the sole intention of getting the DNA sample. The more he thought about the two options the more appealing the second option became.

He leaned over his mahogany desk and punched in Elizabeth's number.

"Hello??" came a sleepy voice from the other end of the phone.

"Elizabeth its Jason you sound tired, are you ok?" Jason asked generally concerned.

"I'm fine it's just that your son spent the entire night crying."Elizabeth responded in the middle of a yawn.

Jason rolled his eyes and continued, Listen, Liz I know how much you've wanted some alone time with me I was thinking maybe we could have dinner tonight at my apartment you know just the two of us.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll see you at then you have no idea how long it's been since we've actually had a date. I can't wait this is most definitely going to be a night to remember." Liz said excitedly.

"I have this same feeling. I'll see you at eight." Jason responded before hanging up the phone.

Later on that evening

Jason surveyed the living room Max really did a good job especially on such short notice. He pushed the sofa and the seats that surrounded the coffee table back in the far right-hand corner of Jason's apartment. The coffee table was then pressed up against the sofa and chairs.

Replacing this furniture was a red and white checkered tablecloth which featured a gigantic picnic basket filled with all sorts of goodies, which included fried chicken, macaroni salad, potato salad, watermelon, grapes, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and a homemade apple pie. To the left of the picnic basket stood an ice bucket with a bottle of Merlot slightly chilled. The fireplace had a hearty fire going to complete the mood.

Jason then crossed over to the stereo turned it on to a soft jazz station dimming the lights, Jason checked himself in the large mirror that hung on the wall. Normally Jason hated dressing up for any occasion, but this was any extremely important night, so he had to look his best wearing a double-breasted Armani navy blue suit underneath that he wore a gray striped shirt and tie. His hair was slick back with a touch of gel worked in.

Several hours later

Jason quietly shut the door to Elizabeth's apartment. He knew from earlier in the evening that no one would see home the boys were at Elizabeth's grandmother's house. It was obvious right then and there that she clearly thought that they were going to be intimate tonight. Dinner had gone off without any problem whatsoever. Jason had discussed the possibility of taking Jake on the little father-son trip Elizabeth as usual assumes that she'd be going along with the two of them, she conveniently said that she could have Lucky watched Cameron or have her grandmother watched him for a couple days so that the little family of three could go gallivanting off to wherever it was the Jason was going to take them. However Jason reiterated that this was a father-son bonding time and that he felt extremely guilty that his son hadn't really gotten to know him any better and he was our ready 1 ½ years old. Elizabeth had said that he could take Jake on a father-son bonding trip on Friday. He managed to get her intoxicated enough that removing bits of hair was not a problem of course he was kissing her while he was doing it but sometimes you had to do things you didn't want to do. For the next five hours Jason waited around for it most of the alcohol to wear off. It was 5:30 in the morning when he managed to get Elizabeth out of his apartment and back to her place.

He then went home and took a long hot shower thinking about the possibilities that were available to him.

The rest of the week went by quickly and before Jason knew that it was Friday, he had found an independent lab out of state. The lab was not well known but very thorough and asked very little questions which Jason immensely appreciated. He even managed to get a DNA sample from Lucky; this was due in large part to Spinelli. He found out that all employees of the PCPD had to provide DNA prior to coming to work at the Department. He had Spinelli hack into General Hospital's mainframe where he was able to obtain a copy of Lucky's DNA. Now that everything was taking care of it was time to pick up cheap from the daycare center at General Hospital.

"Hey Jake, are you ready to go on the little adventure with me? You and I haven't spent much time alone together. Jason said as he handed Jake a chocolate chip cookie.

"Cookie!!"Jake said extending his arm in an effort to grab the cookie from Jason.

Jason broke into a smile and ruffled his hair as he broke off a piece of the chocolate chip cookie and handed it to him.

Throughout the car ride, Jason pointed out various landscapes and animals to Jake explaining thing what they were much as he did to Michael when he was that age. Occasionally Jason would hear him talking gibberish and giggling.

Finally Jason pulled up on the cabin that he had rented, he\removed Jake from the car, and put him in the portable highchair that he had brought with him after Jake had had dinner and proceeded to get so messy that there was no way that Jason could not give him a bath luckily he came prepared he had virtually every portable baby device known to man. An eternity or 45 minutes later whichever, one was to actually believe Jason emerged completely soaking wet complete with bubbles around his face and in his hair. Jake seemed to understand the hilarity of the situation he giggled and stretched his arms his fingers opening and closing and squealed "Up."

Okay, okay, you win. You managed to weasel your way, passed my tough exterior. Now it's time for you to get in your jammies."Jason said with a laugh.

And with that Jason changed Jake and placed him into his crib and began reading Goodnight Moon.

20 minutes later

Jason sank exhausted into the plush couch and immediately fell asleep

*Jason's Dream*

_What's going on here?_

_Daddy!! Josh shouted excitedly reaching out his arms to his father._

_Your son doesn't want to take a bath.. not only that but he had me running after him as a result, he lost his desert privileges for tonight. Sam was not amused_

_Jason had to bite back a laugh_

_Uh oh.._

_Is that true Josh? _

_He asked looking directly into his sons eyes_

_Josh only nodded and rested his head on his father's shoulder._

_Now you go with your mother and take a bath then we will have a nice dinner together._

_Jason said sternly to his son._

_Jason then handed the baby to Sam._

_I'm going to change and get ready for dinner. I'll see you in a little bit. Jason said._

_Jason walked in the house when he was nearly knocked over by his four-year-old daughter._

_Daddy!! Come see! I painted a picture for you at school today Lila said with her hand outstretched, Jason accepted and followed his daughter into her room. She went straight for her Dora the Explorer backpack and pulled out a fairly large picture it had several stick figures in the foreground as well as a large house in the background._

_In what looked to be clouds were three angels. Jason was curious as to what the picture was of._

_Lila, what is this picture of?_

_Our family look there's mommy, you, me, Josh, and over here Lila gestured with her pointer finger, is great grandma Lila, my big sister Lila and Aunt Emily. _

_Jason had to blink back tears. He cleared his throat_

_Honey, have you shown mommy yet?_

_No, she's been too busy all day. _

_Would you mind if I showed mommy your beautiful picture?_

_No_

_Lila looked up towards her father. Jason knew what was coming next. This afternoon, Sam had called him on her cell phone and informed him that their daughter had decided on her Christmas present, Sam didn't know what it was. But Jason had a feeling that this was big. Since Christmas was six months away, she was definitely making sure that she got what she wanted. _

_Daddy, can I have a baby Sister?_

_We'll See Princess_

_We'll See._

_We'll See about what?_

_At that Jason turned and smiled, walking toward the master bedroom. He knew that voice anywhere_

_I found out what our daughter wants for Christmas._

_It to be something quite substantial or else you wouldn't have asked for it six months ahead of time. _

_Well? Don't I get to know what it is??_

_Jason smiled knowing from the look on Sam's face said it all she was highly intrigued. _

_It was at this moment that Jason realized that he could take advantage of the situation._

_I don't know about this.. Mrs. Morgan, do you promise to fulfill the ultimate Christmas wish of our beloved daughter? _

_Yes why is it even a question of whether or not I'd want to do something that our daughter asked for. _

_This present could be rather time consuming to obtain, but I'd be willing to bet that once our work is done will be very pleased with ourselves._

_Stop being so cryptic already and let me know what it is. _

_Lila wants a baby sister for Christmas._

_To you really think we could handle three kids under the age of six? _

_Yes, now come over here so we can get started on a Christmas present for our daughter._

_What are you going to do?_

_Distract you. He said as his lips found their target._

Jason bolted upright it had been a long time since he had had his sexy dream about Sam

But what did it mean?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam senses came immediately alive being on the docks in the middle of a potentially dangerous situation. She was extremely good at it, not many women were able to handle themselves like Sam. Her don't fuck with me enabled her to conduct successful cons. Sam reached the dock, and slipped easily into her role as a captain of Andre Karpov's shipments Even though it was 4 a.m. in the morning Sam had to be prepared to slip into the role of Captain in case anyone was snooping around the docks. Karpov's organization was relatively new in Port Charles so she could see members of his organization patrolling the area. Sam approached the first crate, took out a toolkit that she had picked up from her salvage boat Freedom.

Thanks to such dedication from her father Sam knew how to pry open the crate without leaving any markings whatsoever. She didn't even really have to pry open the crate that much in order to get a glimpse of what was inside.

_Gotcha_

They looked like Pepto-Bismol tablets except instead of being pink they were white. It would be very easy for the doctors at various hospitals in the Port Charles area to purchase mass quantities of this counterfeit drug and claim that it was Pepto-Bismol or whatever the doctors said to make their patients take the medicine each crate that she opened contained 1000 pills in various colors and shapes.

But Sam had a feeling that only the tip of the iceberg as far as the Karpov organization was concerned. So she had to keep this to herself. But she also promised that when Jason got back from Connecticut, he would be the first to know of her new finding.

Sam knew she couldn't turn to Lucky in this situation, not only because of their pretend to break up, but Sam knew that if she told Lucky he would automatically tell her to stop this investigation and list of about 20 reasons why she should do so.

It got kind of annoying after a while. Jason would probably be concerned, but he knew that pointing out the obvious was not going to get her to stop doing what she wanted to do. It never has, and she doubted it ever would either. By the time Sam was done with the entire covert operation at the docks it was 6:45 in the morning She made sure that none of the boxes showed any real damage that she could not explain away and blamed someone else's incompetence.

Milford, Connecticut 24 hours later

They have been in this town for two days waiting for the DNA results. At times it felt like a lifetime since he had left Port Charles. But that was mostly when Jason was not preoccupied taking care of the baby. Jason was happy to just observe the baby while he took a nap. He hadn't felt this complete since been with Sam he remembered every minute detail the bubble baths, she would always wanted to take with him, coming home unsuspectingly when Sam was wearing her face mask. He had thousands upon thousands of memories, and this one event could and would change his life forever he thought as he and Jake sat in the doctor's office awaiting the DNA test results.

"Mr. Morgan Dr. Daniels is ready for you now if you would please follow me into exam room A." The nurse said gesturing him and Jake forward.

"Ah. Mr. Morgan and I have run the DNA test three times just to check that the results are absolutely 100% correct. I am sorry to be the one to be the bearer of bad news, but you have no genetic link to Jacob Martin Spencer." The doctor said as he handed a sealed manila envelope.

He continued, "I ran the test myself. The other gentleman, Mr. Lucky Lorenzo Spencer is the father of this child. As a matter of fact, if you want me to break it down further for you, the chances of Jacob being your son is 50 trillion to one ."

Packing up the truck wasted no time in heading back to Port Charles. While he was distraught and disappointed that Jake was not his son. Since it was Christmas Eve, Jason dropped Jake off at Elizabeth's house. When he got back in the car he pulled out his cell phone.

On the second ring Sam picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

Sam its Jason, I just got back into town. I need to see you right away, is it possible that you can meet me in one hour at my apartment?"

Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but something told her that this was really important and Jason wouldn't call her on Christmas Eve unless it was something of extreme importance.

"Sure."

An hour later, Jason stood nervously in front of his fireplace waiting for Sam's arrival at his apartment. He had wrapped the manila folder in wrapping paper. He had taken the worlds quickest shower to make himself presentable, as he shared the unexpected news with Sam.

"Jason." Sam said as she walked through the door.

He didn't speak. He just handed over the package that he had wrapped.

The questioning look in her eyes automatically disappeared, when she actually read what it said, her whole body language spoken values.

"This is what you went to Connecticut for? how on earth did you get Lucky's DNA sample? Do you even care that you violated a person's right to privacy and consent to have this test administrated?" Sam said growing angrier by the question.

This clearly was not going the way that Jason had planned. But then again what did he expect he knew that Sam was dating Lucky so I obviously wasn't the brightest idea in the world obtain her boyfriend's DNA sample illegally.

"Sam, this was pretty much a spur of the moment situation. When I went to visit, Lila's grave my grandmother appeared to me and told me to find out some answers for myself. So that's what I was doing. Every time I see Jake. He looks more like Lucky than he does of me. You said from the beginning, that you didn't really think the Jake was mine either. I may have violated the other's privacy, but how was I going to know the truth I never got to see the paternity test Elizabeth just told me the results. The truth was staring me in the face every time I looked. This was just confirmation for what I already knew, but refuse to allow myself to believe it. Jason said defensively.

"That still doesn't make it right, Jason. It's not like knowing that Jake's not your son would ever change anything, technically you're still with Elizabeth and I'm still with Lucky. I'm not comfortable with any of this, to be perfectly honest, I don't know where this leaves us, I just don't know." Sam said utterly defeated.

"I think this test is a sign, a sign that means were meant to be together." If you haven't noticed, the happiest I've ever been is with you." Jason said, his eyes conveying the hope that resided in them.

A sign, do you really think this test is a sign? Do you mean to honestly tell me that you only loved Elizabeth because she was the mother of your child? And you could really turn your feelings on and off like that? Sam questioned.

"I didn't mean it that way. Clearly I'm not explaining this very well." Jason said exasperated.

"Well when you get your head out of your ass. Call me and let me know. Sam said as she slammed the door to Jason's apartment.

_Well, that went extremely well. Things used to come so easily. But now that I know that I am not Jake's father, I can reorganize my life I still have a million questions that still remain unanswered, but the one thing that I do know, I love her and I'm not giving her up without a fight. I just have to prove to her that I deserve her love._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason woke at 6:45 the next morning; he needed to figure out what he was going to do next. The only thing that he knew was he needed to confront Elizabeth about the DNA test results, he decided that the best place to confront Elizabeth with this information would be at the hospital. He really didn't want to have the discussion in the middle of the nurse's station but he obviously had to get to the bottom of the situation before drove them crazy. He was still pretty upset about the results; he really wasn't much of a father to Jake because of his job in the mob. Elizabeth had always insisted that they lived together and get married and raise Jake and Cameron together like one big happy family well the DNA test results certainly through a major wrench in that plan. She actually accused him of not caring about Jake and him not loving her enough to leave the mob.

It never ceases to amaze him that this all started 9 1/2 years ago. And if someone would've told him that he would have ended up here. He would have called the person, a liar, when he originally got with Elizabeth and never been serious. It was clear from the get-go that Elizabeth had a problem with Jason's job. But of course she had no problem with the money that was at his disposal because of his job. She also had a problem with the many secrets that Jason was entrusted with, she never accepted the fact that he was happy doing what he could for Sonny and his family. They had broken up because of all the secrets that Jason was keeping from Elizabeth.

It didn't help matters much that shortly after their breakup. Jason began dating, and eventually marrying Sonny's younger sister Courtney, eventually the two got divorced. The two women hated each other, but during their relationship he supposed in an effort to make Jason jealous. Elizabeth began dating Ric Lansing

Ric is Sonny's half brother their relationship has always rocky to say the least. After a few months of dating, Ric and Elizabeth much to Jason's dismay, they end up getting married during their so-called marriage Elizabeth miscarries their child. So Ric comes up with the scheme to kidnap Carly let that point was pregnant with Morgan. It was pretty much at this point that his relationship with Ric skyrocketed to new levels of absolute hatred. Carly was Jason's best friend and when Ric decided to chain Carly to a wall, all in an effort to steal her in Sonny's child. But not only that he was planning on giving the baby to Elizabeth after its birth and raised it together as their own. Elizabeth, of course, had no idea promptly divorced Ric after finding out the truth about the whole incident. Now looking back Jason could clearly see that Elizabeth never really got over him.

Entering the main entrance of General Hospital, he rode the elevator to the 10th floor, where Elizabeth worked at the nurses' station. He heard a very familiar voice, and after he stepped off the elevator and look to his left to see Elizabeth crouched down behind a pillar talking into her cell phone.

"Lucky, are you sure? She actually asked you that? What did you say? This is definitely not good; don't say anything else until I come up with a different plan. I love you too Lucky, I'll see you at the MetroCourt, the honeymoon suite? That sounds nice. I'll see you tonight at 11 then. Elizabeth said finishing the conversation and flipped her cell phone closed.

By now Jason had moved from his position in a nearby corner where he wouldn't be found by Elizabeth but could still hear her conversation quite clearly. To say he was angry was a massive understatement. Molten lava was flowing through his entire body he had to get out of there and fast before he lost complete control and put several bullets in key areas of both Elizabeth and Lucky because at this moment he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He didn't even know how but the next thing he knew he was in the parking garage standing beside his black Explorer it was then that Jason couldn't control his anger he promptly put in his fist through the driver's side window. The shattered glass was spewed on his driver's seat and some glass shards were on the ground next to Jason's car.

Finally glancing at his injured fist blood seemed to be everywhere he couldn't even feel the pain he was so angry. He was definitely going to need stitches but he didn't think that the cut was deep enough to sever any major muscles tendons or ligaments.

"Jason?? What's wrong?" he heard a very familiar voice ask followed by an audible gasp, your hand is bleeding!!

She finally looked at the scene in front of her, and put the pieces of the puzzle together something had made him so angry he shoved his fist through a glass window. She had never seen him like this. He was the pillar of strength, at one point in time he had been her pillar of strength. Known for his ability to remain calm and unaffected in the direst of situations. It shook her very core. He still hadn't responded which was very unnerving. Sam knew she had to act fast. Thankfully they were in the parking lot of General Hospital, and the emergency room was on the first floor.

"Jason, you're going to be okay lean on me. I'm taking you to the ER. A few minutes later they entered the ER. Sam sat Jason near the door that led into the emergency room cubicles. I'll be right back." Sam said as she confidently walked to the reception desk.

Not at all surprised to see Epiphany Johnson, head nurse extraordinaire of General Hospital. Her tough exterior, intimidated many people but fortunately Sam wasn't one of those people.

"Epiphany, I found Jason in the parking deck standing next to his car bleeding profusely from his hand can you manage to bump him to the front of the line." Sam questioned hopefully.

"Well if it isn't Port Charles favorite mob enforcer's ex-fiancée you know that's not how the ER works Sam, no preferential treatment for anyone that includes Jason Morgan." she explained tiredly.

"However, I'll see what I can do wait right here." Epiphany said.

With that Sam turned around, and headed back towards Jason. It was then that Sam took in the scene before her. His face usually gave no indication of his emotional state Sam was one of the very few. Perhaps the only person who really could tell what Jason was feeling.

"Jason, I don't know what's got you so upset. But I do want you to know that whatever it is we will get through it together. I am here for you and I'm not going anywhere." Sam stated as she crouched in front of him looking directly into his eyes.

"Oh my God, Jason! Sam, what happened?' came a petrified voice.

Sam looked over her shoulder. I found him like this in the parking garage, blood and glass shattered out from one of the windows of his Ford Explorer." Sam explained

"As to how he got this way, your guess is as good as mine, Monica." Sam said anticipating the next question.

**

"Every four hours make sure he takes two of these. They'll ease the pain and help prevent infection." Monica explained handing the bottle of prescription painkillers to Sam.

"How is he?" Sam inquires.

The cut was deep, but he didn't sever his tendons or ligaments. He required 30 stitches on his right hand. So, expect him to be in some discomfort, and above all don't let him use that hand, or he could injure it permanently. I suspect that he's going to be out of commission for about two weeks may be more. I don't know for certain." Monica explained.

"Thanks for your help, I'll make sure that Jason does everything by the book, and I'll try to figure out what's going on with him. Especially since I know you are as concerned about it as I am." Sam reassured her, turning to walk inside the cubicle where Jason waited.

_Dear Lord!! Two or more weeks of taking care of my hot injured ex-fiancée what have I gotten myself into?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on Sam, I'm not an invalid. I can open my own damned door." Jason grumbled as they walked through the threshold into Jason's apartment.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jason has it escaped your attention that you are on pretty strong pain medication and have 30 stitches in your right hand?" "And don't pull that I'm masculine manly man bullshit with me,because I'm taking care of you no matter what doctor's orders."

"One it is not Bullshit and two I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Thank you very much." Plus I have a business to run,

"Well you're not going to be running much of everything if the hand you use to shoot a gun is out of commission. Sam pointed out, knowing she was winning this argument.

"Fine, you win, is that what you wanted to hear. I'll be the perfect little patient." Jason commented.

_Sam you are in for the ride of your life. So buckle up your seat belt Cuz we're going to play this my way. _

Sam, I hate to ask you this I really do, but could you escort me to the bathroom. I'm still am a little woozy from the medication. And I'm afraid I'll trip and fall on my face and further injure myself."

"Sure." Sam said helping Jason to his feet and escorting him to the bathroom. Anything else?"

"Nope." Jason said as he closed the door behind him.

*Five minutes later*

"Can you come here a minute?" Jason called.

"Sure what's up?" Sam inquired sticking your head in the bathroom.

"I decided to take a shower but I've encountered several minor problems, I need a plastic bag so that I can put my injured hand in a while I take a shower. Also, it's going to be impossible for me to undress myself with the use of only one hand I'm not too sure how good I'll be able to wash myself."

Sam's eyes widened to the size of a large frying pan "Okay.. I'll be there in a few. "Yeah okay take your time." Jason replies nonchalantly.

Oh, Fuck now what?

The only thing she could think to do in this situation was to go in the cabinet next to the stereo and grabbed the bottle of tequila that was usually available. Because there was no way in hell that she was that good at masking her feelings for him. The thing that irritated the hell out of her the bastard probably knew it to. As a matter of fact the more she thought about it there was no probably about it. If Mr. mob enforcer, really wanted to do it this way she wasn't about to back down from a challenge. In fact challenges always brought out the best in her maybe it was due to the fact that Cody had taught her everything she needed to know.

She only hoped that she could find what she needed she only hoped that Jason's habits haven't changed in the last year and a half. Entering his bedroom she found exactly what she was looking for he had always complimented how she looked in it too, now it was time for her to get ready she undid her ponytail and jostled her hair put on her signature perfume that she'd been wearing for years something that she always carried with her for whatever reason and picked up the discarded black T-shirt that lay crumpled on the floor, satisfied she approached the bathroom.

_"Let the games begin" she thought._

Squaring her shoulders and turning the knob.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I didn't want to mess up my shirt so I had a change in his something else I looked for something appropriate to wear and the only thing I found in your room was a discarded T-shirt that I found on the floor in your bedroom I hope you don't mind" she asked nonchalantly.

"No, of course I don't mind." Jason said trying to control himself and appear unaffected it was working except that Sam knew better judging from the fact that his pulse point was racing and it was quite visible from across the room.

She crossed the room and turned on the shower. Satisfied when she regulated temperature, she then turned toward Jason she carefully began to remove his shirt suddenly she heard "OW.."

"Oh my God, Jason, are you okay?" Sam asked with a mix of panic and concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that." Jason responded his face contorted, his voice constricted.

"Clearly this isn't going we-" Sam was cut off midsentence by Jason's lips descending on hers.

Which caught him completely by surprise in spite of the little game two of them were currently engaged in.

When she had finally come to her senses She backed away and looked at him quizzically.

"Clearly that went well." Jason said with a self-assured smirk.

It was at that moment that Sam realized that she had been played. She knew that that was what they were doing, but she never expected herself to fall for it.

She decided to try this at a different angle. Whenever Jason had acted self-righteous in the past Sam had become angry, but she wasn't going to do that this time. She was going to be rational and continue having fun with this little game.

Jason was definitely ready for what came next. Or at least he thought he was. He expected her to scream, and basically flipped out as well is leaving him there high and dry a half naked. However that didn't happen was kind of worrying him.

Sam leaned against the marble countertop, and crossed her arms with one eyebrow cocked.

"Do you want to start this conversation or should I?" Sam questioned in a extremely calm voice.

"If you feel the need to, feel free." Jason said gesturing her to proceed.

"I just figured I'd give you a chance to explain yourself since you initiated contact." Sam said reasonably trying to keep her rising temperature and check

"Thanks for the offer, but you seem like you have so much more that you would like to get off your chest at the moment." Jason said clearly taking way too much delight in this.

"Would you mind telling me what the FUCK that was that about?" Sam asked trying to keep this shred of calm that she still had in her voice intact.

"I kissed you." Jason commented calmly.

"I know that but why?"

"Well, when someone puts on her ex-fiancées T-shirt and she looks like that. What else do you expect to have happened?" Jason asked.

"There are two reasons that I came dressed like this. you said something about wanting to take a shower and needing my help and because I know what kind of game you're playing. So I decided to go along with the plan. I mean after all you did start this." Sam reasoned.

"So does this mean you're receptive to the idea? Because I for one I'm dying to know the answer." Jason said pinning Sam between himself and the marble countertop.

"I guess you'll just have to find out." Sam said tilting her head to the side and biting her bottom lip.

With that, the last of Jason self-control evaporated.

He had never been so turned on by her mere words, it was obvious by her tone in her meaning that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but the pure sincerity of it was probably the best aphrodisiac ever. Jason was torn between his animalistic need to have her right at that moment or to take his time and make it last. There was no happy medium, his only hope at that point was that Sam would point them in the best direction.

It was at that moment that Sam decided to come up for air.

"Shower.." was the only word she could muster as he started to walk toward the shower. Sam began to unbuckle his pants with that came the boxers as quick as she could, she wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to let him carry her all the way into the shower.

The next thing that Sam knew her back was pressed against the tile wall with one tug he managed to rip off the T-shirt that Sam was wearing and decided to look at the woman that he hadn't had the pleasure of viewing in this manner in a long time.

Sam blushed in spite of herself. She couldn't believe what she was doing, and the fact that Jason was doing it to her didn't escape her mind at all. All thoughts on the matter ceased however when Jason took one of her breasts in his mouth at that point. All that Sam could do was tilted her head back and moan that seemed to only make him even more aroused and continue circling her nipple with his tongue. He then brought his other hand, to her other breast and began to fondle it.

He looked directly into her eyes and said, "Sam, I can't believe I ever let you go. You have no idea how I've longed for this moment, where we could be together like this."

""I.. just.. want.. to.. feel.." came Sam's breathy reply.

Far be it for him to argue especially at this point.

They continued pleasuring each other throughout the night just letting their bodies become reacquainted with each other and made new promises and dreams for their new life together.

Sam woke the next morning with her limbs entangled with Jason's having flashbacks of everything that happened that night multiple times.

She wouldn't trade anything that happened last night for the world.. there was only one possible problem. Throughout the night she and Jason never used protection. Not that it would do any good since she was incapable of having children.

She snuggled up close to Jason and fell back asleep, feeling more complete than she had in long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*_Crash_*

"Shit" moaned Sam.

From upstairs Jason let a small smile play on his lips, whatever Sam was doing it clearly wasn't going well.

Several moments later Sam entered the bedroom, Jason took that opportunity to peruse Sam's body she was wearing gray sweatpants that rode low on her hips and one of his trademark black T-shirts.

"Good morning." Jason said cheerfully.

"Not from my standpoint." Sam said tersely.

"Now why would you say a thing like that I would think that you would be in a much happier mood after what happened last night."Jason said dejected.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything that happened last night but this morning reality hit me hard, and no matter how much we want, it too it doesn't change the problems that plague our relationship." Sam said truthfully.

Jason felt like he'd been shot through the heart after all they had been through he ran smack into another brick wall. he simply needed to change his strategy because there was no way he was giving up on Sam. He had finally allowed himself after so many years, to go after what he really wanted and that was Sam.

"I heard a crash downstairs, what happened?" Jason asked hiding his emotions.

"I was trying to make us omelettes for breakfast, but as usual something went wrong now the omelettes look like burnt hockey pucks instead of omelettes. I swear your kitchen has it in for me." Sam said disgustedly.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out but thank you for putting forth the time and effort to make us breakfast I really appreciate it. It's lunch time anyway why don't we get dressed and head over to Kelly's for lunch?" Jason suggested.

20 minutes later

"Here let me get the door for you."Sam said holding the door open for Jason,

Sitting at a table in the back Jason and Sam waited patiently for Mike to come over to take their order.

It was then that they noticed that the two people that they wanted to avoid at all costs were sitting a couple tables away and they were heading straight towards them, they both brace themselves for the impact.

"Oh my god Jason, what happened to your hand, as the mother of your child why wasn't I informed of this? Elizabeth questioned.

It was all that Jason could do to contain his building rage at every word that came out of Elizabeth's mouth.

He decided that now was not the best time to confront Elizabeth and Lucky with the information he now possessed, not only because he had not spoken about it to Sam but he wanted to have a little fun with them since they clearly have no objection toward the destruction of his or Sam's life.

Jason looked sympathetically at Elizabeth, "I'm sorry, I was brought into the emergency room by Sam, Monica arranged for me to stay with her while I'm healing, there was really nothing I could do to notify you as this was happening because I was under a heavy dose of morphine.

As soon as Jason uttered the word Sam Elizabeth's body became visibly frigid, "You're letting the woman who watched our son get kidnapped, glaring and gesturing her hand at Sam hired some thugs to scare me and my boys to death by pointing loaded guns at in the park while she pretended to show up in the nick of time to save us certain danger when she planned the entire incident. Now you allow her to take care of you, while I your girlfriend, a nurse who is more than qualified to take care of you it is not notify of your condition?

"Thanks for sticking up for me while I'm being attacked, Lucky it really warms my heart that you care." Sam piped up sarcastically

If Elisabeth wanted a fight a fight was exactly what she was going to get.

"You see Sam, Lucky finally realizes what kind of individual you are. You hurt innocent children for your own gain, stealing other people's money and then leaving them penniless to fend for themselves. You are a classless whore.

Sam didn't even flinch, at least I never climbed up 15 flights of stairs in a blackout just to seduce a woman's fiancé in the hopes of getting pregnant, then you proceed to tell the father of your child that he cannot see or have anything to do with that child, in addition to this you try to pass the baby off is another man's child, claiming that your husband was not strong enough to stay away from drug use because he wouldn't be able to deal with your actions. How many times have you gotten pregnant and how many of those said pregnancies were with different men? Four and you have the gall to call me a whore? You're a one-stop shop, always open for business whore the men who were with you never loved you they simply had the need and once that need was satisfied you were discarded like yesterdays trash.

Elizabeth looked at both Lucky and Jason pleading with each to defend her either came to her aid.

Elisabeth collapsed into a nearby wooden chair a look of horror and disbelief on her face.

"I am tired of being harassed go back to your table and so help me God if you even look in my direction you'll live to regret it, because I know for a fact that I will not lose. So, please Elisabeth, continue on this path because I will have no problem in taking you down. Sam said smirking, as she leaned over lightening flashing in her eyes.

Shortly thereafter Jason and Sam's lunch of ultimate burgers arrived, they both eat in complete silence each unsure what to say to the other.

A little while later they ended up at the park. Sam sank into a swing, after several long moments, Sam realized that Jason was crouched in front of her hands on her legs.

Looking directly into Jason's eyes, "Jason, I'm sorry, I was wrong of me to air our dirty laundry in front of everyone at Kelly's. It's just she makes me come unglued and I just went off." Sam said guiltily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sam, you have nothing to feel guilty about honestly I think what you said was extremely appropriate. She was basically goading you into what you said. I'm glad you said something because I was about to open my mouth and give her a piece of my mind or worse You actually beat me to it and thank God you did because I don't know if I would've been able to control myself. Besides, I like a woman can handle herself in all kinds of situations. It's really sexy." Jason said with a huge grin on his face.

Sam immediately became uncomfortable she needed to change the direction of this conversation before it got any more heated, especially when he was looking at her like a predator ready to pounce on his dinner.

"I think I found the counterfeit drugs that Karpov has been selling. I was able to open one of the crates and there were all kinds of different pills of various shapes, sizes, and colors." Sam said hurriedly.

Jason was not expecting this, "When did this happen?"

A couple weeks ago, right before you left for Connecticut. I was going to tell you, but then that DNA test results thing happened, and I was so angry you that it just slipped my mind. Or maybe I was keeping it from you, I don't know." Sam said.

"Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in?" Jason asked heatedly.

"Of course I'm aware, and anyway, didn't you just tell me that you like it when I am independent and stand up for myself. Or was I just hallucinating?" Sam said, voice rising,

"This situation is completely different." Jason said.

"Really, how is it different because you say so, is that how it's different? I remember staying up many nights wondering where you were even when you were just doing a job for Sonny; I was worried that something was going to happen to you." Sam said, desperate for him to understand.

"When I take those risks, the only person I really have to worry about is me." Jason said trying to explain the situation.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, our relationship isn't equal. You don't seem to understand that if something were to happen to you that the person you're with would be virtually destroyed. So you make the decision for the person and tell them that this is the way it's going to be." I don't think I'm strong enough to do that again. It nearly killed me the last time." Sam said in a small voice.

The car ride home to Jason's apartment was tense and silence. Instead of going back to the apartment, Jason decided to go up onto the roof instead. To think about what transpired in one day. He really wanted their relationship to work. Because he knew he would never love anyone as much as he loved Sam. She was the other half of his soul, and he was terrified that he was going to mess it up again. At times he knew he could act like an egotistical jerk. It seemed he had a knack for it. He would just have to control his temper and change his ways. He knew he could do it; he would do it for himself and Sam and the life that they were going to build together.

Sam had a hard time sleeping at night in the guest room; it was disturbing that Jason still had that effect on her. No one had ever elicited that kind of passion from her. If she wasn't careful, she would be pulled back into Jason's world and completely lose everything that she had gained since their breakup.

The next morning, the tension between them was palpable. They both clearly understood that one wrong move on either of their parts; the relationship that they rebuilt could implode.

They both decided that the best thing they could do was sit down on the couch and watch television, Jason really wasn't particularly interested in what was on. He was too busy strategizing a plan to get Sam to talk to him again. A short time later Jason got the break he needed. Sam turned off the television and sighed. It was too early to turn in for the night.

She decided to go to into the kitchen and grab herself a beer. She looked toward the couch only to see Jason approaching the pool table.

"You want a beer?" Sam asked quirking a brow.

"Yes please thank you." Jason said.

Sam grabbed two beers from the refrigerator, grabbed the bottle opener from the counter she walked over to Jason uncorked both bottles and handed one to Jason. She walked to the wall and picked up a pool stick.

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Jason replied.

"What are we playing?" Sam asked, watching Jason gather the balls.

"Straight pool." He replied, racking up the balls.

"You break first since you're injured." Sam said simply.

After a couple of shots Jason finally scratched, sizing up the game she saw an easy move , and sunk one of the balls. Unfortunately, she proceeded to scratch the very next shot, barely missing the ball.

"Ouch." Jason said.

Sam looked up worriedly.

"I hate it when that happens." Jason said with a small smile.

It immediately bothered Sam at Jason's poor choice of words; all he was trying to do was get a rise out of her. He could get under her skin instantly. If she wasn't in love with him, she'd probably kill him.

She then decided that the best course of action was to indulge in a bubble bath it was a good thing that she packed a bag with the essentials, after finding out that she would need to be Jason's nursemaid for the next two weeks. After alerting Max that she was going to be unavailable for some time, she headed upstairs into the guest room to retrieve the items that were essential for her bath. Upon entering the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack, she proceeded to light some vanilla scented candles, turn on her favorite jazz CD, then turning on the hot water in the tub that doubled as a Jacuzzi dropped some jasmine salts into the tub and added a splash of bubble bath, finally satisfied she undressed and placed herself in the relaxing water and let her tension evaporate from her body closing her eyes she leaned back and just enjoyed the sensation.

Downstairs, Jason began to wonder exactly what was going on. Sam hadn't said a word to him since the pool game then she disappeared over twenty minutes ago. He debated whether or not to go searching for her.

He decided to head upstairs and change his clothes and then do some of the paperwork that had accumulated over the last couple weeks while he was preoccupied with helping Sam.

Taking the stairs two at a time, upon reaching the landing the familiar scent of jasmine assaulted his nose this caused his heart rate to triple in a matter of seconds. He most definitely knew where Sam was now. As he continued toward the master bedroom, a million scenarios entered his mind. What was he supposed to do now? Would he do the gentlemanly thing and completely ignore the fact that Sam was indulging in a bubble bath in the guest bathroom, or would he listen to his body's desire for her?


End file.
